ulang tahun hokage sama
by sankyuuni
Summary: Apa ya hadiah naruto untuk hokage-sama , ga pinter bikin sumarry - -" maklum author newbie Warning: gaje , abal , typossss,dll


Title : ulang tahun Hokage- sama

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi kishimoto

Author : sankyuuni

Rated :k+ (kayaknya)

Warning :gaje , typo, ooc dll

Genre : ga tau ada yang bisa bantu saya menentukan genre ?

Keterangan: naruto dkk umurnya masih 16 tahun , hokagenya masih tsunade , latar di ambil sebelum perang dunia ninja ke 4

Don't like don't read

"Taruh di situ" , "bunganya kurang banyak" , "Hey ! tulisannya miring ke kiri" , "ne, kuenya nanti taruh di tengah" , " hey mana lilinnya" itulah kesibukan yang ditunjukkan warga konoha karena hokagenya akan berulang tahun , namun tidak dengan pemuda pirang ini yang merupakan pemeran utama di fict ini atau kita sebut aja naruto uzumaki , pemuda tanggung itu hanya berjalan melihat warga yang dengan antusiasnya tengah mendekorasi ruang untuk pesta , "NARUTO !" teriak gadis berambut pink yang kita yakini sebagai sakura itu "ne, sakura-chan ada apa" balas naruto "aku dari tadi mencarimu baka !" kata sakura yang masih ngos ngosan "mencariku ada apa ?" Tanya naruto "kami membutuhkan bantuanmu , untuk menata panggung pertunjukkan" "EH !, jadi nanti juga ada pertunjukkan" BLETAKK sakura menjitak naruto "itaii apa yang kau lakukan sakura-chan"kata naruto sambil meringis , sakura hanya menghela nafas sabar atas tingkah bodoh temannya itu "hhh…. Tentu saja ada baka no naruto , karena utusan sunagakure juga datang pada pesta ini" "eh! Itu berarti gaara juga datang donk" teriak naruto antusias "ne, sakura-chan memangnya kalian akan menampilkan apa pada pertunjukkan nanti ?" Tanya naruto "emm kami akan mempertunjukkan drama" kata sakura "hee judulnya apa ?" "emm asal mula bunga bleeding heart" "woow sepertinya menarik sakura-chan" kata naruto antusias "yahh begitulah naruto , naruto kau mau ikut drama tidak ?" Tanya sakura "emm kurasa tidak" jawab naruto "ayo sakura-chan sebaiknya kita segera membantu mereka, nanti mereka marah marah tidak jelas lagi" sakura terkikik geli mendengar perkataan naruto "baiklah ayo"

~ skip time ~

Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan menuju jalan ke rumahnya , sepanjang perjalanan dia sedang memikirkan perkataan teman temannya beberapa saat yang lalu

~ FLASH BACK :ON~

_Saat ini naruto sedang membantu teman teman rookie 12 nya "naruto tolong pasangkan ini ya di sana" teriak lee "naruto aku juga minta tolong ambilkan bunga yang berwarna kuning di pojok sana" kata ino "naruto tolong…", "naruto ambilkan ini" , "naruto ambilkan itu" bla bla bla naruto jadi pusing sendiri terhadap permintaan teman temannya 'kalu begini tidak ada jalan lain' batinnya "yosh ! kagebunshin no jutsu" lalu muncullah banyak naruto "yosh ! ganbatte" teriak semua bunshin naruto yang mulai berpencar sets ,sets, sets semuanya selesai dalam sekejap _(waow jadi pengen punya bunshin juga XD) _"terimakasih naruto" kata teman temannya berbarengan "oh ya naruto apa hadiahmu untuk godaime-sama ?"Tanya sai, salah seorang teman naruto di rookie 12 yang memiliki kulit sepucat mayat dan model baju kelihatan pusar (#plakk digampar sai) "eh ?" kata naruto bingung "iya…. apa hadiahmu untuk godaime-sama, bukankah beliau selalu menolongmu" timpal tenten "mmm, jujur saja aku belum memikirkannya" kata naruto "EHH!" kata semua temannya (minus neji) "naruto sebaiknya kau segera memikirkannya beliau kan selalu baik padamu, yeah walaupun agak kasar juga" celetuk kiba , "baiklah naruto kami pergi dulu" kata choji "kami juga naruto" kata semua "jaa naruto" mereka semua mulai pergi meninggalkan naruto _

~FLASH BACK : OFF~

'mmm perkataan sai ada benarnya juga ya baa-san kan selalu membantuku' batin naruto 'apa ya yang aku berikan untuk ulang tahun baa-san' naruto bertanya tanya dalam hati 'oh ya benar juga' ,naruto langsung berlari menuju apartemennya

"aduhh dimana ya ?" kata naruto kebingungan , naruto merangkak ke kolong tempat tidurnya dan… "ahh ini dia !" teriak naruto senang , naruto lalu segera keluar dari kolong tempat tidurnya dan ternyata barang yang di cari naruto adalah…..

Adalah….

Adalah….

ada-(readers: woii author jangan bikin penasaran napa? Masih newbie kok banyak gaya *gebukin author*)

ukh*author tepar gara gara di gebukin* iya iya…

back to the story

dan ternyata barang yang di cari naruto adalah sebuah kotak biola yang di dalamnya terdapat biola*ya iyalah masa drum LOL* berwarna putih dan bownya "wahh untung saja tidak rusak ,bagaimana dengan suaranya ya?" naruto lalu mencoba suara biolanya *emang makanan di coba segala #plakk.. ok abaikan* naruto mulai menggesekkan bownya dan suara yang dihasilkan sangat merdu naruto mencobanya berkali kali sambil sesekali menyetem senar biolanya "sempurna, tinggal pikirkan lagu apa yang akan ku nyanyikan besok" nah udah jelas kan naruto mau ngadiahin tsunade apa ^_^

~skip time (lagi)~

Besoknya naruto mau mencoba gaya baru , naruto memakai celana jeans warna hitam (emang di dunia naruto ada clana jeans ya LOL ya sudahlah namanya juga fanfic) dengan atasan kaos oblong warna putih polos dilapisi dengan kemeja berlengan sesiku berwarna biru tua dengan corak kotak kotak hitam dan dia melepas hita ate nya , yah penampilan naruto sekarang benar benar tampan (kyaa author nosebleed XD) , naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemennya di jalan dia mendapat tatapan lope lope dari perempuan yang di temuinya baik itu anak anak , remaja, janda, bahkan nenek nenek(?) , karena naruto risih diliatin kayak gitu , jadi dia mempercepat langkahnya untuk bertemu teman temannya , sesampainya di belakang pentas tempat teman temannya bersiap , naruto menyapa semua temannya "Ohayou minna!" teriak naruto , teman temannya yang tadi pada sibuk sendiri entah itu komat kamit, dandan ,tidur dll langsung cengo menatap naruto, kenapa? Karena penampilan naruto yang pada saat ini tampan , cute, pokoknya amazing lah! Berbeda dengan tampang naruto sehari hari (naruto: ehh author jadi pas aku ga pake baju kyak gitu jelek ya ! , author: *kringer dingin* umm ga kok sayang , naruto:sayang! Sayang! enak aja klo ngomong trima neh RASENGAN! Author kelempar sampe 1 km jauhnya -_-" ok ok back to story) "Na-naruto kau benar benar naruto" kata sakura "eh tentu saja sakura-chan"kata naruto bingung , sontak semua anak perempuan di sana mukanya memerah , tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena panitia penyelenggara acara masuk "ok semua bersiap sebentar lagi pertunjukkan" kata yamato taichou (what yamato taichou jadi panitia O.o) , naruto tidak mau menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini jadi dia berbicara kepada yamato taichou "yamato taichou , bisa tidak kau tambahkan penampilanku di acara ?" Tanya naruto "umm memangnya kau mau menampilkan apa naruto ?" yamato taichou balik bertanya "ooh aku akan memainkan alat ini sambil menyanyi" kata naruto sambil menunjuk kea rah biola yang ada di tangannya "baiklah tapi kau tampil sesudah drama , jadi kau yang terakhir" kata yamato taichou menyetujui "hehehe terimakasih yamato taichou" kata naruto sambil nyengir

Acara di mulai dengan sambutan dari mc , pidato dari tsunade ,terus... berlangsung sampe dramanya sakura dkk , naruto yang liat dramanya sakura jadi tersentuh melihat adegan yang diperankan sakura dkk dengan sangat menjiwai , kini tiba saatnya naruto maju ….. "yak ini penampilan yang terakhir sambutlah NARUTO UZUMAKI!" kata sang mc, naruto maju ke atas panggung, sebelum menyanyi naruto mengucapkan selamat kepada tsunade dulu " hehehe selamat ulang tahun untuk baa-san ku yang cantik , terimakasih sudah menyayangiku sampai aku bisa seperti ini , aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada baa-san , Ero sannin dan teman teman di sini yang sudah mempercayaiku sepenuhnya…. Terimakasih ….. ok silahkan menikmati lagu yang kunyanyikan" naruto mulai bernyayi…

"Moshi ano hi no ame ga yonde itanarai" naruto menyanyi sambil memainkan biolanya

"kitto sure chikatte itadakeka mo"

"itsumo toori no jikan ni basu ga kitetanara" semua terhenyak mendengar suara naruto dan kemampuannya memainkan biola , suara naruto yang biasanya cempreng kini menjadi suara baritone yang menggetarkan hati (oow so sweet XD)

"kimi to wa deau koto ga nakattanda ne"

"moshi mo sukoshi demo amo shunkan ga zuretetara"

"futari wa chikatta unmei wo tadotte shimmatteta"

"kimi to onaji mirai wo zutto issho ni mite itai"

"onaji hoshi wo onaji bashou de mitsumete you yo"

"kimi no egaku mirai ni watashi wa iru no kana"

"onaji sora wo onaji omoi de miagete itai yo…"

Nyanyian naruto selesai , hening….. belum ada yang sadar dari keterkejutan mereka , mereka masih kaget dengan bakat naruto yang menakjubkan

"Plok-plok" terdengar suara tepuk tangan

"plok plok plok plok" kali ini lebih meriah lagi

"naruto kau hebat!" sorak teman-temannya ,lalu naik ke panggung bersama naruto "ow man kau hebat" kata kiba sambil memeluk naruto "iya benar naruto semangat masa mudamu sungguh hebat !" kata rock lee dengan air matanya yang berlinang deras sederas sungai ciliwung (?) "terima kasih naruto hadiah yang kau berikan bagus sekali aku benar benar tersentuh" kata tsunade yang ikut naik ke panggung "hehehe syukurlah kau menyukainya baa-san" kata naruto cengengesan "oh ya naruto darimana kau belajar biola , setahuku kau tidak bisa bermain biola?" Tanya sakura heran "ohh itu waktu belajar bersama ero-sannin , kebetulan waktu itu aku melihat pertunjukkan jalanan, jadi aku belajar musik saja bersama mereka" , "oow begitu" sakura mengangguk mengerti

tiba tiba lampu mati , dari belakang panggung muncul cahaya remang remang lalu "happy birthday hokage sama"

"happy birthday hokage sama"

"happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday hokage sama"

Lalu lampu di hidupkan , terlihat shizune sedang membawa kue ulang tahun "selamat ulang tahun hokage sama, tiup lilinnya ! tapi sebelum itu buat permohonan dulu" , tsunade buat permohonan lalu meniup lilinnya , "yeee bagi kuenya" lalu muncul confetti berterbangan dan END

* * *

AN: huff ga tau lagi deh ceritanya gimana ideku mentok oh ya ini fic untuk julissa yang memaksaku mempublish fanfic yang gajenya masya allah ini ok kritik dan saran para senpai di sini sangat diperlukan bagi orang baru seperti saya so review pliss


End file.
